


No More Boundaries

by angelus2hot



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Mick has been resired all boundaries have been lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** No More Boundaries  
>  **Fandom/Pairing(s):** Moonlight   
> **Characters/Pairing:** Mick/Josef  
>  **Rating:** PG -13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Since Mick has been resired all boundaries have been lost.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Fandomwords100](fandomwords100.livejournal.com)

The minute the moonlight began to filter through the window, Mick began to speak.

“You don’t own me, you know. Just because you sired me...” 

Josef quickly interrupted. He was at a loss as to what had brought this on. “Resired.”

Mick waved his hand dismissively. “It doesn’t mean that you and I will have _that_ sort of relationship.”

_Oh!_ Josef sat his glass down on the table before he walked slowly and deliberately towards Mick. “But it doesn’t mean we can’t either... if we want to. Now does it?”

“I... uh...”

Josef smiled. “I’ll take that as a no.”


End file.
